Projection devices may include an optical modulator and a projection lens. The optical modulator creates images by modulating the light incident upon it. A reflective optical modulator that is based on an array of micro mirrors separates the illumination across the modulator during modulation into unusable light (off-state) and usable imaging light (on-state). The imaging light is projected through the projection lens to an observation plane. The off-state light is reflected out of the system prior to entering the projection lens. In order to reflect the off-state light out of the system prior to entering the projection lens, the projection lens may be positioned a relatively far distance from the optical modulator, which may result in unduly large projection lens systems. It may be desirable to position the projection lens closer to the optical modulator such that a smaller projection lens may be utilized.